I don't know who i am anymore
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Jotaro's wedding was really close, and when Kakyoin is here to support him and cheer him up the things changes a little...


**Hi, I know the genre or language of this fanfic is spanish but I wanna try something new, and trust me triyng to write something "large" not in you language is heavy, not hard or difficult but very heavy, in Spanish the words flows a lot and here…oh god**

 **Anyway if you cant read English you are not loosing a lot, is a blowjob drabble.**

 **OMG I SEE THIS NOW AND IT HAVES A LOT OF ORTOGRAPHY ERRORS SORRY**

 **Hola, se que el genero y el lenguaje de este fanfic es español pero quería probar algo Nuevo y créanme escribir algo "largo" en algo que no es tu lengua es…pesado…no difícil pero si muy pesado, el español las palabras fluyen super suave y aquí es como que…mierda.**

 **Si no puedes leer en ingles no te pierdes de mucho, es un drabble de mamadas.**

They were at beach, it was the last week of a single and free Jotaro because he was going to get married! Congratulations Jojo! Said everybody in a joyfull scream when he appears in the house with his future wife, exept Noriaki, who give him the happiness and all the good wishes and shit in private, because in that moment he fell his heart breaking apart.

The excuse in that moment was simple, I have nothing to say im so surprised om em gi! But that was stupid. Why the fuck didn't Jotaro tell him anything so important? They chat and talk non important shit everyday and he wasn't capable of telling him "hey I got a girlfriend, hey my girlfriend is now my fiancé, hey im going to show her to everybody in the family reunion"

Fuck Jotaro.

But he did pretty good even on that, I mean he had a heart broken but most of his feeling was angry because he didn't know anything, it was like all these fucking years of friendship had no absolute value, he dindt have enough confidence at him after all? Because "hey im getting married" is something very important.

But, take a break, you can handle it, you are angry but in the other hand more far away than the fact of you are secretly in love with Jotaro for years you are happy for him, you learn to forget and accept him like the way he is because he is your best friend and having feelings for him only hurts you, there is no mutual interest so there's no case loving Jotaro that deeply anymore, so you are happy for him, and the best way to express that was angriness, discomfort, and icy chats right? Right?

Anyway Jotaro says he's sorry for not telling anything , stupid excuses of having shame or cant talk about deep feelings, which only hurts and annoys Kakyoin more and more because…emmm hellow? Where are all the years of friendship we had? The shit is done so there's nothing to do.

The months pass away en the weeding was a week close, only a week! The party was nearly ready, the suits, the dress, the flowers, the food, the family, he helps with that kind of things because he is a good friend, not like Jotaro, piece of shit who don't tell anything, resentment and failed love apart helping with that party was very fun.

In this moment they are in the beach, with 2 sixpacks of beers looking at the sea.

 _-Don't you think that is a little too much? –says the redhead carring one of the packs._

 _-I want to forget my last week single or im going to cry in my honeymoon or the fucking rest of my life –that comment make Kakyoin smile, the way to the beach isn't very far from were they are._

 _-Then why are you getting married in that case? –it was the big question, Jotaro and his fiance didn't seem very… close to each other, I mean he was like that with everybody but…change a little little bit for someone you love should be normal doesn't it? Maybe it was the shame of being with the family or the public or something._

 _-I don't know –that answer shock Kakyoin for a moment, and when his mind arrives earth again he runs a little to walk near to his friend._

The wind was cold and so it was the sand, but it was quiet and relaxing, staying sit in the sand to talk it was an habit for the two of them.

-Are you okay? –now he was worried for the future married man.

-I don't think so –Jotaro whispers opening a beer.

-You nervous?

-More than you can imagine

-Why? –he ask opening a beer too.

-I know I love her, I know she is the right woman, but now I don't know if I want to get married … -after saying that and taking a lot of courage the blackhaired man drinks the entire can of beer in a single sip.

-You asked her –these words are confusing Kakyoin, what is happening?

-Nobody is asking me now –another open can of beer.

-Well let me ask –the redhead takes his time to drink a little of the cold beer –do you want to get married now?

-I don't know, I don't fucking know –and here it goes another can in a full and clean sip.

-That's…not nice I think –the readhead whispers looking at the sea, how stupid he was loving Jotaro, he choose a woman and then…drop her…like his fucking friendship confidence he supposes. Normal people in love would see a open opportunity in this but Kakyoin is realistic, Jotaro doesn't love him and apparently doesn't love enough his wife –that sucks

-You know what's the worst of this? You cant just simply cancel the wedding and pretend to everything being normal because you are like…rejecting that person –here it goes the 3r beer

-A person full of love and illusions for you, don't forget that –another sip, oops his can was empty now, well another one.

-If I say something to her she is going to break with me doesn't it?

-I don't know you fiancé enough, you don't tell me a shit about she, I don't even know why you are in love with her –he cant simply just figure out, they don't seem to acoplate in possibly way. And in other hand Kakyoin would be the perfect couple for Jotaro, but surprise! They are only friends, best friends.

-I…i… -the can in this big hands received a small wrinkle before he drinks all the beer again – im afraid of everything

That was new, Jotaro never was afraid of anything…his nose scan a little the ambient, oh fuck, well 3 beers make a good result, the alcohol is in the air, was he all this…crybaby because he is drunk or just sad?

-There's no need to be nervous, you are going to do it great –Noriaki tried to cheer up his friend but Jotaro only grabs another beer, that wasn'going in the way he want.

-Im nervous, she is going to hate me –woah, the stand user is really scared of marriage, he is sliping from the mouth of the can like a baby.

-You can't be serious about cancelling your wedding…-silence- Jotaro im not letting you doing that shit –his friend has half eyes closed, and he was looking the can of beer like it was his only companion in the world- Jojo what the fuck, im going to marry your fiancé if you don't want to

Silence again.

He sight looking at the blackhaired man, taking the pathetic head with all his forces and putting him in his shoulder.

-What im going to do –Jotaro isn't like this, in fact this is the first time he looks so…devastated…well that wasn't the only thing, even passive and afflicted…he is a total different person.

-You can't cancel your wedding because you love your wife, I can see it –he lies, he can't, he doesn't understand why they are a couple and they not but he has to support his drunk friend.

His cheeks are red now, he looks very cute and handsome with the head placed on his shoulder.

For years the desire of kissing him was his first thought in the mornings.

These beautiful and handsome cheekbones, they need a kiss there. Jotaro takes another drink of the can, all that alcohol in one shoot must really do something hard on him because… since when Jotaro is afraid of anything? Since when he is this sentimental?

The silence was the rule of the beach right now, none of them was talking, Kakyoin could swear that his friend was asleep if he wasn't taking drinks sometimes, same as he.

Jotaro body feels sleepy, out of all forces, Kakyoin was watching him don't loosing at any detail, this is going one of the last times he can have this kind of time with the blackhaired man, now he was taken, now he wasn't of his property anymore, even if he never was.

He almost can see how dry the skin of his face is because of the marine salt and cold wind. And even on that it feels so warm having him so close, loosing this is going to be a real shame.

If Jotaro is afraid of cancelling his own weeding how much is him of loosing his most important love? That thought makes a sad smile in that thin lips.

He always had thin fingers, and now that fingers are in Jotaro hair stroking it, excuses? Im drunk, easy, the warm in all his body is a proof, the sadness and depression too. Jotaro lips are open, inhaling and exhaling and that lips look beautifull to Kakyoin, it was very a shame because he never was able to kiss them.

Ten minutes after the chat ended Kakyoin doesn't have idea why Jotaro is on his shoulder, they are really drunk, especially the blackhaired man because he doesn't said anything.

Two beers later…

-I wanna forget her name…

Oh, that sound like an invitation

Kakyoins head was very dizzy right now, there is a warm over his chest and…this is the last time he and Jotaro would be like that.

This was like and ending for a period. And he wasn't interested on initiating a new one with him as his friend anymore, he is ready to destroy everything even if is a coward and fake feeling of courage.

-You sure? –why he was even asking? A stupid try of feeling less bad.

-Yeah.

Hieropanth Green tendrils came out from his back, grabbing Jotaro arms and supporting it on the sand, not letting him move in any way, much less offer any resistance.

He was running a risk, ruin a very long friendship and relationship, he was never allowed to see Jotaro at the face after this, leaving the city sounds like a very good plan, cutting all communication with everybody and never showing up again. Because he wasn't interested in be Jotaro's friend again after he gets married because his heart is not going to bear it.

The blackhaired man is now in the floor of cold sand, grabbed by arms and legs totally drunk and nearly sleep from all the alcohol, this is a fucking crime, Kakyoin is going to take advantage of his state to…

-Jotaro –calling him, the other just look at the violet eyes of the redhead, maybe 50% alarmed and surprised and 50% asleep.

-What are you doing? –moving hands was useful, didn't have enough strength to do it.

-Im gonna suck you out the name of your fiancé off your head –said super brave, he did it, no way back, the blackhairedman looked at him in confusion as Kakyoin put his hands on that well worked stomach.

As long at that hands started a way more lower in his body a electric current was born in his feet traveling to the head, passing at the tip of the fingers, his cheeks are now full pink and maybe all his head was because this is…

Shit how much he drinks?, want to see the cans over the sand but cannot take the view out of Kakyoin, and how beauty he looks

Beauty? Im not gay but his hands are tickling me so nice…

Jotaro shirt was lifted, Kakyoin is seeing the beautiful abs in that body and his mouth is full of spit, his fingers are traveling across them and the hard sides of his body, didn't notice until that moment how soft his hands are, how really soft that hands are and how good it feels on his warm skin. Why his fiancé didn't have that softy? It was because they both are sea professionals and dried skin is common? Fuck.

And it wasn't only softy, its affectionate, dedicated and perfect, why the hads of a man feels so good? Is because he is drunk? Why is Kakyoin touching him so perfectly? Stroking the waist muscles and lower belly, touching his belly button and tracing a path around his abs again, he is in heaven, heaven with a man, with his best friend.

Taken man, not free, not actually single, why is he letting Kakyoin doing this? What kind of enchanting spell are his touches? Because they are gorgeous, a little gasp come out from his mouth, making his entire face full of red, Kakyoin look deeply at his eyes, oh, in that look he feels he is being touched even inside, and it feels really good.

Hell fuck seriously how much alcohol is in this body, Jotaro asshole.

His hands grabs his waits, moving his hands a little more strong than before, touching him with security, and he knows what he is doing because even if he want a moans comes out from his mouth again.

Why he isn't stopping him? His best friend…never noticed how pale his neck is… he even don't say anything…

What is this game? This Is not the way friends cheers up on bad times, shit how drunk is Kakyoin too? Another moan when the redhead touch his belly in that delicate way.

And then he feel a urge, because his super best friend hands are on the belt of that big white paints, oh shit, then the belt is gone, hips moved a little, avoiding him but no result, Kakyoin hand is now in his pants lowering the zipper as…

Fuck, he is hard now, half hard, maybe hard, doesn't know the state of his penis but he is excited about the man touching him, and he is definitely something with the face that Kakyoin put. Had boxers on yet, they are surely going out later if he doesn't do anything but the way that Kakyoin is looking at his boxers is making something on his head, then a hand is on the crotch and that makes him moan again, so fucking sensitive about the fucking beer, it was a cheap beer for gods sake.

A hand caught him entirely, all his member, it fits so perfect and Kakyoin starts to rub with that perfect hand and it takes his breathing away, why the hell it feels freacking so good? Dying, he feel like he is dying, all his worries about the wedding and fiancé and shit dies in his mind, only thinking on how good Kakyoin hands feels, still if he was taunting territory. Why the shame? You are already making me feel heaven, we are too far from when we start.

Kakyoin squish him, grabbing him a little more harder than before and that makes Jotaro moan an groan, trying to keep it in his throat but is nearly impossible, it feels real good. Suddenly eye contact, the desire in the redhead eyes is present, eating him, never notice how cute are that red cheeks and that pink lips, large and thin lips, it was embarrassing but he surely looks in the same way, why Kakyoin looks so handsome? Is because they are drunks right?

Jotaro moves his hips looking for more attention, and that make Kakyoin jump, how much is enjoying he this? He started moving his hand up and down, the blackhaired moans and that make twitch his dick, that was sexy, real sexy, so his fingers move faster over his member. The hardness of Jotaro members make him excited, is more big than he ever fantasied, the trace and rhythm over his member makes Jotaro bite one of his lips and Kakyoin couldn't take it anymore, so as he touches more and more the other hand slip down his boxers.

Kakyoin waits for a reaction, maybe a few words but Jotaro stays silent, don't know what is in his mind right now, is my fiancé touching me? Shit this feels so good or…maybe he is half asleep and his body is responding for him. However thoughts die when his hips moves again asking for more, hot skin, big member, super hard, this a dream come true for Kakyoin.

And he starts, and Jotaro entire body shakes too in response, that is beautifull and he is enjoying this. The blackhaired never feel a hand like that before, so soft and…maybe experienced because is making him feel the sky, especially when he goes up and press in the head, when Kakyoin slip his hand more faster than before a choppy moan comes out from his lips, and Jotaro bites them to stop that.

When he open his eyes again, Kakyoin face is very close to his crotch. Just do it already, friends or not, drunks or not I cant take it anymore, I need this.

The redhead is everytime more closer than before, until he open that beautiful mouth and that tiny and large lips meet the head of his member.

Kakyoin looks hot like that, eye contact again and after a while his head goes down and caught his full member in his mouth, making him practically scream, that feels so freacking good. So warm, so whet, so perfect.

Lips closed around the base, taking him entirely, deep throath, Jotaro never meet someone who could do that to him and it feels gorgeous.

Lips goes up, making him groan, if his arms weren't immobilized by Hieropanth Green he surely would put a hand in the back of Kakyoin's head, an then his lips goes down, and up, and down, and up and down, stealing his breathing and making his head lazy, the pleasure what his mouth is causing him makes his nipples hard.

Kakyoin never think, well no, he absolutely think a dream about this but not in this way, sucking Jotaro is the best thing that ever happened to him even if both are drunk and he has 0 verbal response from his…friend…He never imagine feeling so excited and overheated from this, the heat he is feeling is killing him and making his head spin around, it feels amazing how hard and how prominent are the veins in that member.

Never imagine him so responsive, maybe is sensitive because the alcohol but when a groan is in the middle of that beautiful throat is super sexy, he can feel waves of warmth travel around his body. He started moving his head a little more faster, and he can almost feel Jotaro moving his hips inside his mouth, fucking it, to please him he keeps the quick movement, sucking harder and moving his tongue around all his member, tracing a way on his own body with one of his hand down to his own crotch.

When Kakyoin mouths leave his member Jotaro looks at him reproaching him, but all he can do is moan because the redhead star licking him with the same tongue that licks cherrys and ice cream, moving faster and circular, is this a kind of technique of something? Is amazing and is making his body shaking. Looking down he see something more, Kakyoin is touching himself, he is moving a hand around his own member and that causes him another wave of pleasure, he sure looks pretty, and more than before when little moans came out from his mouth.

Fuck this is too much.

And Kakyoin put him in his mouth again and star again going up and down, sucking harder and harder, making him crazy and more now seeing how he is touching himself, Jotaro really really really don't wanna stop watching that perfect, exciting and beautiful view but the redhead is making him crazy and is fucking difficult to keep the attention even if looking is a need.

The pleasure is growing more and more, he is almost ready for an orgasm and that is a shame because if Jotaro can make Kakyoin suck his dick forever he would do it, his cheeks close around his member sucking and making him practically scream, is starting to feel painful being so close and trying to not cum because he want to feel that more time.

Kakyoin can know that Jotaro is about to cum, he is swollen and width, the corners of his mouth are burning but he want to waste his last chance of tasting his first love complaining about temporal pain, taking something so big is not easy but it is so pleasant that it will not complain about it, and he is nearly close to cum too, maybe because all the fever accumulated for years, is a little shameful come so quick but…last chance…

Tying to stand a little more he licks again, little kisses on the head and the sides, lips over the head, tongue full licking and taking all the precum, especially the hole, looks pretty interesting because Jotaro is nearly screaming, kisses all around the base, surrounding the veins with the lips, until the blackhaired starts moving his hips protesting for attention, he was so nearly to cum, he needs it and Kakyoin cant say no, so moaning and groaning because his own hand is doing a very good job he takes Jotaro's member again in his warm mouth, sucking harder and faster.

The essence of Jotaro is perfect, is something he is going to remind for a very long time, is addictive and masculine, nose meeting with the black public head only makes him more excited. The first one in cum was Jotaro, releasing all the white seed in his mouth, and Kakyoin with no difficult or complaints take it, nearly as a gift because is the last thing he will receive for him, hear that beautiful moan is the last thing that closes the period where they were friends, he does not need anything else.

The second one after a few second was the redhead, cumming in his own hand, he really want to cum in Jotaro's mouth but that would be too much, they can't never talk as friends anymore.

After cumming, Jotaro falls asleep, tired and with 0 forces.

Kakyoin is in his house, packing all his stuffs in boxes, is been a week after that and he realizes he needs a change, his entire life has been Jotaro and…well Jotaro does not longer exist so…lets move on! Also if Jotaro says anything the family relationship is already ruined so he don't want to face them in the market like "Hi Kakyoin my sons tells me that you suck his dick when you both where drunk.

Is the week of Jotaro's weeding and he doesn't receive one single call from nobody, everybody knows what happened in the beach by now, otherwise there is no explanation.

But surprise! The phone rings, he looks at the cellphone, holly shit is Holly, the hot mom of his hot ex best friend.

-Hello? –All the feelings were in his throat right now

-Hi Kakyoin! Is Jotaro with you? –said a nervous feminine voice –he says you are going to be late because you have a lot of work right now so we thought he may be with you

-No? I don't see him since the Tuesday at night when I left him with the taxi, he didn't even call me either –that's the true, all true, what the hell is Jotaro doing?

-What!? All the week he was gone saying he was with you because you cant come home because you were busy! –this is so freacking strange, he feels sorry for Holly because she must be feeling so bad.

-Well I don't see him, I was thinking he might be busy with his fiancé and work and I will be a pain…-there's a lot of noise over the line, she must be at the saloon-When was the last time you see Jotaro? I can try searching him but I don't promise anything.

-He left over an hour ago, didn't say where he was going, we don't know where he is right know, he is combed and arranged with the black suit, after the stylish finish her work he left without saying anything, Polnareff saw him but cannot stopping from running away –he was so terrified that day and the takes advantage of him…if he was scared of him…

-Ill do what I can, im gonna search him, the fiancé knows anything about this? –Kakyoin doesn't hate her, she is a lovely lady.

-No, of course not –thank god.

-Okay, the wedding is a few hours away, so calm down Miss Holly okay? –trying to put his best voice, is his fault, all his fault, he was selfish and he didn't cheer up his friend, he didn't suppor him.

-Okay, Thank you Kakyoin, I hope you can find him

The call is over.

He dressed and takes his keys and phone, he even didn't know why he was helping them but… besides how he was going to face Jotaro after what they do?

The ringbell sounds at the door.

What the hell.

Kakyoin lives in a departments building, who the hell is in the front door. Kakyoin looks at the fish eye and…

-Why are you here!? –screams hysterically when he opens the door and Jotaro is in a black suit there, what the hell is he doing here!?

But Kakyoin cant think anymore, because at the second he opens the door Jotaro is over his lips tacking him in the department and closing the door without looking behind.

Is a silly and strange kiss, spit all over all over their chins and Jotaro arms around his head and waist with force, eyes closed, Kakyoin cant believe this but he is not going to complain, so he respond to that kiss, that desired kiss, kissing him propierly and soft, fitting their mouths together and slowing down their breathings, trying to keep Jotaro calm.

When they had to separate to breathe the redhead see…a very angry face full of courage.

-I don't know who I am anymore –that declaration hits harder in his chest, is his fault –the last time I remember I liked womans, then I like you, and now it seems I like mans! –Jotaro says nearly screaming in anger.

-What? –Kakyoin couldn't hide a full of surprise face.

-All the week I been in bars and club searching people, kissing them and looking for something and now im scared! –is that whats Jotaro is been doing saying he would stay with him in the day? –you make me cheat my fiancé!

-Im sorry is just…-he had no justification, he take advantage of Jotaro and he hurt him –im sorry I cause you so much pain –what he can say right now? He fucked up.

-Im not feeling myself and you are the guilty of this! -The redhead shook his head to the other side, he was right.

-Sorry, i…I will disappear from your life, I promise you are not going to hear anymore about me- he whispers, but then a strong hands take his face forcing him to make eye contact.

-You are going to take responsibility for this –these blue eyes are burning with determination and passion –you make me something and now I want the full pack, we are going to make love –that word makes Kakyoin heart jumps, his cheeks started to burn even if he has petrified looking at that beautiful eyes.

-Okay –he said, and Jotaro jumps kissing him super needy, oh, he was going to take advantage again.

Kakyoin is gay but Jotaro…maybe he is in process.


End file.
